Maybe This Christmas
by austlly394
Summary: "Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas, maybe I'll have a happy holiday". Austin wants Ally to have the best Christmas ever. Can Austin make that happen? Even when he can't be seen. Trust me, he's been there all along. Wanting and wishing, only for the best. One-shot based of off, YouTuber, Shane Dawson's "Maybe This Christmas". Rated T.


**Author's note: so here's another one-shot. Christmas edition. So this is a sad one-shot but, trust me it will be awesome in the end. **

**IMPORTANT: YOU MUST WATCH SHANE DAWSON'S MUSIC VIDEO FOR, "Maybe This Christmas" for this one-shot to make ANY sense.**

**ANYTHING THAT IS IN BOLD ARE LYRICS FROM THE SONG!**

**This one-shot is based off of, Shane Dawson's, "Maybe This Christmas" I DO NOT OWN "MAYBE THIS CHRISTMAS" **

**I don't own, "Austin and Ally"**

Austin's POV

_Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas. Maybe I'll have a happy holiday. _December 21, 2019. December 21st, that day. That day I will NEVER FORGET. How can I? I'm gonna be like this FOREVER.

I wake over to Ally's half empty queen bed. That other half used to be full. I just lay there. Ally doesn't notice me. She'll never notice me. She looks so sad. It's not her fault she's all alone for Christmas. It's mine. If I had only paid attention. If only I didn't crash…

It's December 25, 2019. Christmas day. Last Christmas, was full of laugher and excitement. This Christmas, I'll be there just not there. It will be full of sadness and depression. And it's all my fault. _These are the reason I hate the season but, I'm gonna give it a try. _

Ally goes to the closet. What was full of colorfulness is now blackness. It shouldn't be this way. We were going to go over my parents' house. Have a big Christmas dinner with my family. My 2 brothers, Kyle and Keith. Their wives and kids. Ally's parents and her brother, Adam. His wife and kids. It was going to be the best Christmas ever. And I'm gonna make her have the best Christmas ever. Even if I'm not there to celebrate it with her. I'll be there. I've been there all along…

Ally gets a beautiful black top. The one that I got her on our anniversary last year. Our last anniversary… I can tell that Ally is very out of place. And it's all my fault. I put her into this misery and there's no way I can get her out. There's no way…

I go up to our attic. An old couch, dusty piano, about 50 boxes, and table with a lamp. Perfectly set up. _Replace my heart ache and my pain, with mistletoe and candy canes, this Christmas, could go my way. _This Christmas was going to be special. I was planning on giving Ally a beautiful locket. It was engraved to read, "A&A 4 Ever" it's one of a kind. And now I can't give it to her. It's a good thing I told my brothers. They'll give it to her. I'll just feel guilty that I didn't. I'll be watching though. I've been watching all along…

I look across the street and see our neighbors. The Lynch's **(yes I'm talking about Ross and Laura), **every year, they host this BIG Christmas party. Ally and I never go. Maybe, Ally, will go. She did say no to my parents' Christmas dinner. She just can't deal with anything right now. Just her. Not me. There's no way…

I see Laura Lynch and her 3 year old daughter, Anna Madison. It was her 3rd birthday on the 21st. December 21st…

Ally opens the door for Laura and Anna. Laura gives Ally an invitation. Ally thinks about it than accepts. I'm happy that she does. Ally just needs to be with friends. Even though Ross looks JUST like me. Ally still will go. Laura leaves and Ally makes herself breakfast for one. It was breakfast for two before…

Ally sits at the table. I join her but we don't talk. She just looks at her pancakes and smiles. I know Ally is thinking about me. That's all she's been doing. I miss her so much. She misses me. Instead of her thinking about me, we should be talking. We would but…it's all my fault. It's all my fault that our last conversation was about Christmas day. And now that it's here…

Ally looks at the card. She gets up and walks right past me. Or should I say, through me…

Back to the attic. So many memories. Our first kiss, our first date, our first time saying, I love you, our actual first time…it's all here.

I see that Ally is all alone at Ross and Laura's place. There are plenty of people. Just no one for Ally. I was the only one for her. She looks back and sees a couple playing, Just Dance 2019. Laura pushes them aside so she could show off her moves. Laura has gotten better. Ross helped her improve. She even beat him one time. Ally walks out of the room. She just can't stand to see an alive couple having fun.

I get a piece of paper and a pencil. I know this is lame but,

Dear Santa,

My wish is to have one more night with her.

-Austin

_I've never seen reindeer fly. I've never heard the sleigh bells ring. I've never seen a snowman come to life. I've never heard the angels sing. But I hope, and I pray. That maybe this Christmas day. That'll change._

I fold up the paper and walk by a box with a newspaper article in it. The publication date, December 22nd, 2019. The headline reads, "Christmas Car Accident Leaves Man Dead"

Ally looks outside and sees me. I'm under the light up gazebo. _Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas. Maybe I'll have a happy holiday. _Ally pushes though people, not caring about anyone or anything. _Replace my heart ache and my pain. _Ally runs up to me. We look up and see mistletoe. _With mistletoe and candy canes. _We kiss. It feels like forever but, it's really been 4 days…

_Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas. Maybe I'll have a happy holiday. Replace my heart ache and my pain, with mistletoe and candy canes. This Christmas, could go my way... _

Ally and I dance together. We would always dance together. Last Christmas, was a dance I'll never forget. It's felt like forever. It's really been only 4 days…

_Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas. _I keep going for Ally to the attic. She doesn't notice. Not at all… _Maybe I'll have a happy holiday. _Dancing with my Ally. _Replace my heart ache and my pain. _Ross and Laura's party. _Let's just dance the night away. _Attic. _This Christmas, is going my way. _Dancing with the love of my life. Ross and his friends look at Ally. To them, she's awkwardly dancing alone. To Ally, she's dancing with me. I steal one last kiss from her. _Just dance with me. _

**So that was my new one-shot, "Maybe This Christmas". Another Christmas one-shot will come out on December 8****th****. So the reason why I posted it today was because 2 years ago today the "Maybe This Christmas" music video was posted on Shane's main channel. **

**I hope you like this quick and meaningful one-shot. I had fun writing it. Review it up. **


End file.
